everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eberhard Schneider
Eberhard Schneider is the son of the tailor from The Brave Little Tailor (also known as The Valiant Little Tailor) by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Eberhard Schneider Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Brave Little Tailor Roommate: Aurelio Destina Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To create my own fashion label. My "Magic" Touch: I am very skilled at making clothes. I can sew elaborate patterns onto them. Storybook Romance Status: I really like Amandine L'Isle. I make clothes for her sometimes even though I mostly do guys' clothes. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Since I need a lot of concentration for my work and don't like to be disturbed, people get the wrong idea about me and think I'm a grump. I'm actually pretty nice. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. It's what I'm good at. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. BORING. Best Friend Forever After: Viktor Eisenofen. He makes good food to help me while I'm on the job. Character Appearance Eberhard is above average height, with short honey blond hair and green eyes. He wears a cap that says "seven in one stroke" (and also has others with similar wording like "seven at one blow"). He wears blue T-shirt with a dark red stripe and jeans. Personality Eberhard is a very serious person who doesn't laugh very often. Many people consider him bad-humored due to his dislike of interruptions. He is very devoted to his work and often spends hours of uninterrupted work. However, he likes smiling and always gives his friends a nice smile. Biography Hey there! I'm Eberhard Schneider. My father is the brave little tailor. When he killed seven flies in one blow, he decided to go out and seek his fortune. The king gave him all these impossible tasks, which my father managed to complete. He got to marry the king's daughter, but soon she found out that he was a tailor. She tried to have her father get rid of him, but it didn't work. It took some time before my parents reconciled, but now they get along great. Now that Mom's father is gone my father is the king. (Disney did a Mickey Mouse short based on my father's story, but it doesn't tell it correctly - but what do you expect? It's Disney, after all. There's also an anime version that did my father's story a little better. But of course the original Grimm version, which I come from, is always the best!) I've been going to Ever After High for a while, and I think that it's a great school. I decided to follow my father and become a tailor. If I'm good enough, maybe I can have my own line of clothing. Yet I think for now I'll stick with the Royals. My girlfriend Amandine is a Rebel, but we manage to get along fine. Amandine really likes clothing, and I make her nice clothes. I sew clothes to make money, and have been able to raise money to buy nice stuff. Mostly I do guys' clothes, though I make girls' clothes too. I tend to make my own clothes. My roommate Aurelio makes clothes too and helps me with my work. I am quite a serious person and not one to joke around too much. I am also somewhat temperamental, and I lose my temper at times. But normally I'm a nice person, and I have plenty of friends. I would really like a unicorn for a pet, but my parents won't let me have one. I'll probably have to find one myself - maybe having it getting its horn stuck in a tree might help? Trivia *Eberhard's name means "brave boar" in German, referring to the boar that his father caught. *Eberhard's surname means "tailor" in German. *Eberhard has an older sister named Daniela, who is four years older than him. *Eberhard is allergic to cucumbers. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:The Brave Little Tailor Category:German